Pry bar mechanisms for use in tearing off forms, and for prying nails or other fasteners from wood boards and the like, are well known in the prior art. Most of such prior art pry bars comprise an elongated bar embodying a leverage portion for facilitating the prying of material from a surface. Many times the bar also includes slot means for removal of fasteners from the materials worked on, such as for instance the removal of nails from wooden forms.
One example of a prior art pry bar device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,574 dated May 26, 1964 in the name of A. S. E. Reuterfors and entitled Pinch Bar. While such prior art devices are usually effective in the removal or prying of forms from a surface, they are generally ineffective for use in close space environments since the elongated nature of the device generally prevents it from being effectively utilizable in many restricted space environments. Many times the space available for the use of a pry bar device in connection with removal of material from a surface is quite restricted, and this may be especially true in conjunction with removal of forms from poured concrete and the like.
Other pry bar structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-45,821; 96,700; 138,148; 1,486,820 and 2,087,148.